Within the Abyss
by SilhouetteSeeker
Summary: After a battlefield accident, Ravage is trapped in the mines. But she is not alone. "That fragging red twin, Sidepick…buttwipe…ugh whatever, he is down there with me, now what!" Multiple Perspectives. Main Characters: Ravage & Sideswipe. N O COUPLING!
1. Falling

**Within the Abyss**

**Written by: Sideswipe8**

**Edited by: Sunstreaker8**

**_Here are the different types of speaking:_**

Normal talking…

_-Bondmates_…(Not much of this in this particular story…sorry)

Comm Links))…

[[Flashbacks]]…

**Internal Readings**…

:: Twin's::…

_Internal Thoughts_…

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction that I have actually had the patience to sit down and write. It is not a romance nor will ever be a romance. This is meant to be a cute heart felt story with some forms of angst but nothing to serious, well maybe, depends on your ability to handle loneliness. If I like this story I will continue on to the next chapter or if I get enough positive reviews. No outright flames but I am open to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, mainly in the spelling and grammar areas.

Editor's Note: Will be in later chapters.

Disclaimer: Any and All characters owned by HASBRO© are all indeed owned by the wonderful company known as HASBRO! I only own the plot bunny and his name is Marco. None of my OCs are in this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Falling<p>

* * *

><p><strong>System Restart…<strong>

**Sensor Nets: Online**

**Optic Components: Online**

**Audio Components: Offline**

**Communication Link: Offline**

**Self-Repair: Standby**

**Energy Levels: 59%**

**Damage Status: 12%; cause of Damage unknown**

_Falling. Fear. Pain. Falling. Mission. Darkness. Falling. Shock. Failed. Anger. Falling. Explosion. Falling…_

_Impact._

**Alert! Damage Status is now 78%**

_Great!_

**Emergency Shut Down Activated, Process Will Begin In…**

**15**

_Well this is just the highlight of this whole Primus forsaken day! I failed that slagging mission; I needed to chase that yellow pest and retrieve the energy source from his pet humans…_

**14**

_That red split-sparked menace messed everything up! He fragging shot at me and I crashed into that yellow bug trying to dodge the shots. The collision caused my objective to fly out of that stupid human's servos, wait….hands? Whatever… _

**13**

…_I hope that glitch's paint didn't transfer to me, such an awful color, really…whose life really is so incredibly dry that one needs to be the color of this damned planet's sun? I swear he has got to be the mascot of the Autobots or something. He is always toting around those disgusting flesh bags in his alternate form. The color is too bright and…happy…maybe that yellow bot…is happy…_

**12**

_All I remember is the attack we started for that new fleshy made energy source. Figures Megatron would haul our afts into some once-again-pointless fight for something trivial like a new energy source that probably wouldn't have even worked; chances are the fight would have ended in us retreating anyways they ALWAYS do... stupid explosion…wait…that's right there was an explosion… what caused that anyways?... Primus, I completely failed this mission, what is the boss going to say? What are my siblings going to say? I feel alone. I can't sense any of them…_

**11**

_Lazerbeak where are you? You were there. I saw you. You were with me. Boss sent you to capture the yellow bug and his fleshies with me…are you having a black out like me…SIS? ... Lazerbeak…Where are you…_

**10**

_Rumble, are you there? I can't see. Can you not see either or is blindness just happening to me?_

**9**

_Buzzsaw can you hear me? Is Lazerbeak with you? Please tell me she is…I don't know where I am…I would hate for her to be lost like this…lost like me…_

**8**

_Frenzy, what happened? No one is answering me! Please answer me! Frenzy! _

**6**

_Boss? I'm sorry I failed… You're not mad are you?...Are you? Boss? ...Soundwave…Dad...You can't hear me can you?…_

**5**

_Where am I? There was just a light, an incredibly loud noise and then nothing…My optics are online but I see nothing…_

**4**

_Am I going to die? Everything hurts…of course everything hurts you are at 78% damage…awesome…I am now talking to myself…_

**3**

_Am I alone?... I can't be alone… Can I be? I can't tell anymore my signature energon tracking system is not working right now, I think it malfunctioned during the collision with the Autobot…I am going to go crazy if I am alone like this forever…_

**2**

_It's so dark… I can't see, I'm scared…_

**1**

_Is anyone here? …help me…anyone…plea-…_

**Self-Repair: Activated**

**Emergency System Shut Down Complete**…

* * *

><p><strong>Status of Self Repair: 50% Done<strong>

**Systems Onlining…**

**Sensor Nets: Online**

**Optic Components: Online**

**Audio Components: Online**

**Communication Link: Offline**

**Self-Repair: Standby**

**Energy Levels: 34%**

**Damage Status: 39%; Cause of Damage: Impact with Substance Consisting of Dirt, Organic Materials, Metals and…**

Ruby red cat-like optics snapped onlined quickly. Small white lights behind the red protective glass moved slowly around, analyzing everything. "Rocks…a bunch of, scratch that…millions of slagging rocks…just fragging awesome"

Dark grey legs shifted stiffly under a lighter grey chassis. Slowly the cat pushed herself onto all fours. A loud voice sounded, **"Warning: Condition Not Fully Sta-" **Grumbling about stupid damage reviews and explosions, Ravage simply ignored the droning maintenance voice and pushed the thoughts of constant pain into the back of her processor. The femme feline surveyed her surroundings slowly, so as to not induce the feelings of whiplash.

"Alright…now what?"

_**Cliffhanger sorry…I'm evil hehe Actually no...no I'm not lol I was just super excited and wanted to get this story out and started :D I promise the next chapters will most likely be longer. I guess this was more like a prologue… eh hope you have enjoyed. I enjoy Reviews and Comments, and if your one to like a response well I enjoy responding and answering questions so, ask away. Until next time! **_


	2. Battlefront

**Within the Abyss**

_**Here are the different types of speaking:**_

Normal talking…

_-Bondmates_…(Not much of this in this particular story…sorry)

Comm Links))…

[[Flashbacks]]…

**Internal Readings**…

:: Twin's::…

_Internal Thoughts_…

Author's Note: I have decided that the formation of this story will be jumping character to character. As you may have noticed Ravage's first part was last chapter, well the cliffhanger for her part won't be taken care of until around chapter 4 or 5. The story's main characters ARE Ravage and Sideswipe but that shows up after the scenes are set and you as readers know where each character stands.

Editor's Note: First off, I would like to say...SISSY I LOVE CHU! I extremely enjoyed editing the 2nd Chapter of Within the Abyss. It's got Amazing Characters with a fun, exciting storyline made it so much fun to edit, sometimes I forgot I was editing and got lost in story. I know all of you will enjoy my sisters writing, I know I did. CAN'T WAIT TILL THE 3rd CHAPTER! Robinfuckinwilliams! Love, Sunny

Disclaimer: Same as first chapter. (This will completely disappear in later chapters. I think we can ALL establish that I don't [unfortunately] own transformers.) I feed Marco the plot bunny daily and he notifies me if he is stolen.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Battlefront<p>

The battlefield was ablaze, lighting up with gunfire and colorful paint jobs. The air was loud with swearing and orders being called on both sides. Stray shots flew by Optimus Prime's head causing him to slam himself into the ground. Growling to himself, he stood up slowly ducking from other stray shots. He turned to the side to inspect his soldiers.

On his right Mirage, Prowl, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Chromia, Firestar and Hound were fending off Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker and Constructicons. The command trine was making it excessively difficult to prevent the combiner cons from forming Devastator. Skywarp was warping behind the Autobots and attempting to pick one bot off at a time while Thundercracker and Starscream distracted. The Autobots were eventually pairing up and watching each other's backs. Firestar had managed to land a shot. Effectively putting Hook down for the count; making Devastator impossible to form.

Turning to the other side Jazz, Inferno, Cliffjumper, Ratchet, Elita One and Ironhide were engaged in combat with Astrotrain, Blitzwing, Soundwave and his cassettes. He was disturbingly aware of the absence of one Soundwave's creations. Other than the missing cassette, the Autobots were seemingly doing alright as Ironhide charged forward and had Soundwave trapped in a corner of the mountain side, forcing his cassettes to fall back and protect their master. Astrotrain had also plummeted to the ground when a well aimed rocket from Inferno hit his wing.

After decided that his soldiers were fine and could handle themselves, the Prime shifted his gaze back to the field scanning for one mech in particular. Spotting the grey megalomaniac, Prime raced forward and rammed straight into Megatron's right side. Megatron stumbled to the left but regained his balance swinging around landing a hit on Optimus's windshield causing the glass to crack in a spider web fashion.

The silvery-grey gunformer began to swing around his other arm making the blue and red semi step back in order to evade the next swing. Megatron growled, "Give up Prime! I will win this fight!" The Decepticon leader glared and the sounds of his fusion cannon charging up could be heard. Grunting loudly in pain from his cracked windshield Optimus looked at Megatron coolly replying, "Not on my chronometer, Megatron."

The grey mech snarled aiming at Optimus's chest. Grabbing Megatron's fusion cannon he yanked on it sending Megatron flailing forward. In Megatron's brief moment of being distracted Optimus shifted away slightly glancing back over at his team rubbing his windshield gently and started up his Comlink, sending a ping to his SIC.

Turning his full attention back to his opponent, ((Prowl, has Bumblebee secured Spike, Sparkplug, Carly and the human's new energy source yet?)) Hearing a grunt on the other end the Prime glanced back to where Prowl had thrown backwards by one of Thundercracker's rarely used sonic booms, he was alright as he was already getting back up to his pedes. Hearing a pair of quickly approaching pedes behind him, Optimus whipped around just in time to block Megatron's next punch. ((Prowl?))

((No, Sir, I have not yet contacted Bumblebee. I will do that after this transmission. Is there anything else Prime, Sir?))

Taking another hit in the shoulder from the warlord. "You're losing your touch Prime or are you perhaps distracted by something?" The grey mech advanced forward grabbing Optimus's arm. Ignoring Megatron's questions Optimus twisted around in his grip, wrenching himself free and firmly slammed both servos into Megatron's chassis, flinging the grey mech into the ground. ((Yes, one more thing. Has anyone located Soundwave's cassette Ravage?)) Groaning softly when Megatron jumped back to his pedes.

((Ravage is currently not present in the battle, Prime sir. Perhaps Soundwave has not released the feline or it is on another mission? ))

Pursing his lip components behind his battle mask, Optimus jammed his elbow joint against Megatron abdominal plating thoroughly denting it. ((Prowl I trust that you can contact Bumblebee and inform him that he may have a follower. Prime out.)) Shutting off his comm. he focused all attention on the grey mech that had staggered backwards once again. Megatron was growling at him while rubbing the newly damaged plating. Enraged Megatron tackled Optimus into the rocks. Both began grappling in hopes of gaining the upper hand.

* * *

><p>Twitching his doorwings Prowl frowned. <em>Could I have missed something important? I got to follow Prime's orders. First, I should fall back to prevent getting teamed up on. Then I will contact Bumblebee. <em>Dodging a null ray blast from Skywarp, Prowl back stepped to remove himself out of the fray slightly. Offhandedly firing of acid pellets at Scrapper but really putting more effort into sending a ping out to the yellow scout whom was across the field near the mines. ((Bumblebee. What is your status?))

((Hey Prowl! I am currently leaving the scene. Spike and Carly are with me. The new energy source that needs protection is with Carly. The scientists and miners have also been completely evacuated from the scene. Currently no humans are within a 10 mile radius other than our two friends here with me.))

Hearing a sudden jet's powerful engine behind him, Prowl swung around and backed under an overhang in the mountain. Skywarp had warped behind him and was now advancing towards him slowly grinning with odd happiness. Half a yard from where the Autobot SIC was hiding, Sideswipe quite literally flew into the purple jets side sending the winged mech crashing into the rocky ground.

With almost animalistic mannerisms Sideswipe puffed out his armor to look larger and walked towards the seeker getting back to his pedes. Skywarp had his wings hiked as high as they could go indicating his anger and turned his null rays onto Sideswipe. The red mech whipped out his guns and began firing upon the seeker. Skywarp hissed menacingly at the red mech and warped over near his greatly rumored among the Autobots sparkmate, Thundercracker.

"You okay Prowl?" the red twin asked cheerfully. Frowning at the front-liner Prowl replied, "Yes, I am fine. Do you mind backing me up while I comm. Bumblebee?" The excitable twin replied, "Nope! No prob Prowlie." The younger mech turned his attention to the approaching Mixmaster. Groaning Sideswipe trotted forward, pulling the large mechs attention off of Prowl while yelling back, "Call if you need anything!"

Flicking his doorwings in utter annoyance and rolling his optics Prowl turned his attention back to his comm. ((Ravage has not been spotted in the current battle; she may or may not have been released. Keep your optics peeled for that cat. Keep your sensors on and protect the objective and the humans from the Decepticons.))

((Understood, Sir. Currently all is clear I am nearing the mineshafts and almost too where the rendezvous point is with Skyfire.))

Looking up from behind the beds Prowl noticed that Sideswipe's spark twin had joined in on beating Mixmaster into a scrap heap. They had him pinned to the ground and were landing blow after blow into his shoulder joints. Sunstreaker shouted something over at his brother causing the red twin to laugh and pull out his gun aiming it at an approaching Loughaul. The golden twin sprinted in the direction of the incoming mech, intent on offlining the green and purple dump truck.

((Prowl! I'm in need of assistance!)) Bumblebee shouted over the comm.

Alerted to Bumblebee's cry, Prowl tore his gaze from the twins fighting the Constructicon brothers. ((What is wrong Bumblebee?))

((Ravage is chasing me, but with Spike, Carly and the source in my compartment I cannot fight back. I need assistance. Now.))

"SIDESWIPE!" Prowl hollered for the closest mech to him. Said mech jumped off of the downed Mixmaster and skidded to a halt next to the police car. "You called?" Sideswipe piped.

"Are you injured?" Prowl asked quickly.

"Uh, no. I'm totally fine. Why?" Sideswipe had spun in a circle checking his rear then looked at Prowl weirdly.

"Good. Bumblebee needs assistance. You're faster than me so it should take you a minute or two to reach them. Ravage is chasing them and Bumblebee is unable to fight with the humans." Prowl pointed at the mines. "Be careful the mines are deep and dangerous."

The young red mech nodded while transforming into his car alt form and sped off towards the direction Prowl had shown him. ((Bumblebee. Continue on your route to Skyfire. Sideswipe is on his way. He can get there in a minute or two. He will stop Ravage. You focus on the mission.))

((Thanks Prowl. See you back at base. Bumblebee out.))

* * *

><p>Slamming his fist into the larger con's faceplate sending the dump truck reeling backwards holding his face, Sunstreaker was instantly conscious of his brother's absence from his side. Glancing at his brother talking to Prowl he stepped closer to them away from the Decepticon rolling around in the dirt. He had a sudden feeling of abandonment and dread wash over him when his older twin transformed and sped out his site. Having the urge to follow but being prevented from doing so by Prowl holding his servo up indicating Longhaul's recovery, Sunstreaker snapped open the twin bond to question his brother.<p>

::Where are you going Sideswipe?:: he yelped through the bond while ducking out from Longhaul's grasp. Prowl had joined him and was using his acid pellet gun, blasting at the 'Cons knee joints.

He heard a chuckle on the other side along with the feelings of confidence and urgency flooded into him. ::Sunny, we keep the twin bond closed in battles remember? I'm fine just going to back up 'Bee. What's got your cables in a bunch?:: Sideswipe was sending reassurance to his brother trying to calm him down, well aware of his younger twin's berserker mode which always landed his twin in the med bay with a grumpy Ratchet and heavy or sometimes life threatening damage. ::Sunny, calm down::

Calming down slightly, Sunstreaker jumped back avoiding a kick from Longhaul. Prowl was glancing over at him now and again with a look of well camouflaged concern. Sunstreaker only caught on to Prowl's feeling because of his prank history with his twin. ::My name is Sunstreaker! And where are you going?::

::I have to help Bumblebee with the source thingy. Ravage is after him, so Prowl sent me as back up. I can see Ravage so I am closing the bond off slightly again.::

::Fine…::

"SUNSTREAKER!" Snapping back to reality Sunstreaker glanced up noticing that Longhaul currently had Prowl back into the wall. Aiming his gun at Longhaul's back he felt the ground shake. Feeling a sudden pain in his spark that was not his own he whipped around and attempt to run towards his brother's diminishing presence.

A deafening explosion rocked the mountainside sending all mechs and femmes currently standing on the ground onto crashing into the dirt. The airborne mech quickly landed avoiding flying debris. Several minutes passed by and no mech or femme had moved. Suddenly, Cliffjumper's angry voice was heard, "WHAT the slag was THAT? Get off me you pigeon!" Ironhide, who was near Cliff, shakily got back to his pedes and pulled Starscream off of his comrade. Starscream looked over towards his trine, whom had landed next to the Autobot femmes. Pulling his gaze from his trine he along with everyone else stared at the destruction.

The battlefield was deathly quiet for several clicks until a desperate scream was heard.

"**SSSIIIDDDEEEWWWIIIPPPEEE!**"

_**Ooooh your all gonna hate me cause once again…Cliffhanger. Lol I know, my sis is like seriously EMILY? Write the story! Lol PLEASE I enjoy reviews especially ones with helpful tips and questions. **_


	3. Cassette Chaos

**Within the Abyss**

**Review Shout Outs Will Begin In Next Chapter…**

_**Here are the different types of speaking:**_

Normal talking…

_-Bondmates_…(Not much of this in this particular story…sorry)

(Comm Links)…

[[Flashbacks]]…

{{Cassettes & Soundwave}}…

**Internal Readings**…

:: Twin's::…

_Internal Thoughts_…

Author's Note: Chapter 3, finally Woo! Ok…This is a chapter centers around the Cassettes. Who would have known, I mean with the title and all. Wow, sorry, feeling sarcastic today, should make for a fun chap. Anyways, this section will have a little bit of Ravage and Soundwave but mainly it concerns the other Cassettes. Chapter does contain robo-sex humor and some seriously nasty language all on the account of Rumble's immaturity and pervertedness. This chapter is supposed to be light hearted and a little funny. Its purpose is to basically show the sibling-like relationships between the cassettes. I'm sorry but the ending of this story may seem weird and abrupt. Wont. Happen. Again. New form of talking –points wildly to next part of sentence-{{abc}} are used when the Cassettes and Soundwave are chatting. Enjoy.

Editor's Note: N/A She is sleeping. :D –pokes her toes- hehehe

Disclaimer: This will be gone completely in the next chapter and any others. For future chapters refer to Chapter 1: Falling.

…..

Chapter 3: Cassette Chaos

Soundwave and the cassettes stood watch for the Autobots on the outskirts of the mining base. Some newly manufactured energy source remote was located there and Megatron wanted it. They were all currently standing on the east side of the mountain facing the direction of Autobot base, whereas most of the other Decepticons were on the North side with Megatron attacking the inside of the science labs.

Soundwave and Ravage were the only ones really watching. Frenzy was bouncing around on one pede playing one of the fleshies game called hopscotch. Lazerbeak was fluttering around the area close to where Buzzsaw was sulking on a small tree branch sticking out of the mountainside.

Rumble was fidgeting with excitement next to his sister, Ravage. He was more than ready to ambush the Autoscum. {{YES! We are going to start another battle. Another full day of mass chaos! Most likely we'll fail… again. Like always, I mean really it's inevitable. But, HEY! At least we can frags us up some Autobots!}} The mini Decepticon peeked over at his twin and choked down a bark of laughter.

Soundwave had slid his larger leg against the dark grey and red 'Con, gently pinning him against the stony wall attempting to stop Frenzy's one legged bouncing. Frowning up at his boss, Frenzy, looked over at his purple twin and grinned widely. {{Yeah, YEAH! Maybe we can offline one or two! Whatcha think bro? Lazerbeak! Where are you ya silly femme?}}

The youngest cassette twittered and landed on Frenzy's helm, startling him. {{Right here. Do you think maybe we can botnap a femme and make her my friend? There's too many mechs on our side and Ravage is sissy, so she don't count. I'm sure Soundwave could convince Megster to let her stay with us in our quarters.}}

Face-palming, Rumble looked at his aerial sister. {{Uuuuhhhhh…nuuuuuh. And have the blasted fembot offline us all in recharge? We can't befriend one of those metalslu-.}}

{{Vocabulary: Vulgar. Lazerbeak: Young. Desist Use Of Such Words, Rumble. Also Lazerbeak Correction: Our leaders Designation Is Megatron Not…Megster.}} Soundwave droned. He was glaring at the purple cassette through his visor and ushering Lazerbeak off of Frenzy's helm.

{{Of course Boss. Sorry LB.}} Rumble scratched his helm sheepishly grinning.

{{Ish okay!}} Chirped the red and black condor. {{I'll still call him Megster.}}She flitted into the air from Frenzy's helm and landed next to Buzzsaw.

Frenzy roared with laughter. {{Ha! Rumble you got just got served! Right Buzz?}}

The condor didn't even spare the bipedal cassette a glance. {{Eh…}}

A small silence. {{…Rigghhhtttt…}} Frenzy had looked over at the bird cocking his head slightly. Shrugging he drew his attention back to his slightly angry twin brother.

Rumble threw a rock at his twin with poor aim. {{SHUDUP!}}The small rock bounced harmlessly off Soundwaves knee gaining a stern look from the navy blue cassette player.

{{Ugh, you guys are Idiots…}} Ravage groaned. She was rolling her optics. Lazerbeak giggled on her perch alongside her winged brother and Buzzsaw huffed.

{{Oh Primus. Lighten UP Ravage. You pussycat. Merow Mew Meow Purr.}} Rumble mocked, sticking his glossa out at the feline. Said feline snarled and snapped her helm up at Soundwave in order to break possible optic contact.

Deciding to switch the topic, Frenzy glanced over at his younger brother. {{Hey, Buzzy? ACTUALLY. AIM. TODAY…no…ACTUALLY TRY! Maybe? Uh, Hello?}} Frenzy was laughing through the bond connecting them all.

There was a long silence, where all the cassettes and even Soundwave had shifted awkwardly, minus Buzzsaw. The silence was closely followed by the bird's static-like response. {{Eh…}} The yellow and black aerial 'Con sulked earning himself a peck on the wing from Lazerbeak.

Frenzy looked up at the depressing aerial cassette and shrugged his shoulders. Frenzy closed off the family bond but left his twin bond open. ::Our family is weird…:: Rumble laughed through their bond in response.

"When is the fight gonna start!" Rumble whined.

…..

Half an hour later they heard the tell tale sound of sirens blaring to the east. The head lights of the Autobots could be seen on the horizon causing the cassettes to jump up in anticipation. Soundwave turned on the open comm. channel. ::Decepticons: Autobots Spotted.:: A chorus of 'finally's' could be heard through the open comm. The Decepticons abandoned the mines to meet the Autobots on the field.

"Decepticons! ATTACK!" Megatron bellowed.

"Woo! It's time to offline those stupid Autobots!" shouted Frenzy as he took out his blasters and charged forward intercepting the Autobot weapons specialist. Quickly advancing on the charging Autobots.

"No, NO Bro, call them Autoboobs. Kill them all! Come on Buzzbrain and LB!" Rumble cackled as he slammed into Ironhide's knees causing him to crash into the ground. Rumble laughed excitedly at his success.

{{Weeeeeeeeeeee! Ohh, a fembot, I'm gonna attack! Frenzy, why does her helm look funny?}} Lazerbeak had swooped in low pecking the femme in the face. Circling around she fired her wing mounted lasers at Elita's chassis.

{{Her helm looks funny because…uh…}} Frenzy pondered as he attempted to dodge a shot from Ironhide's rifle but failed horribly. He was thrown backwards into Rumble and they fell to the ground in a pile of red and purple limbs. "Ow! You slag sucking aft-kissing glitches from the pit!" Rumble growled from under his twin. "GET OFF ME FRENZY!"

Frenzy rolled off his brother and jumped up meeting a cannon shot which flipped him head of heel back onto the ground. {{Ugh, I don't know Lazerbeak! Buzzsaw?}}

Buzzsaw was still sitting on the tree branch and shooting of randomly at the incoming Autobots. {{Eh…}} The condor finally took flight when Elita got a hold of Lazerbeak's wings

Buzzsaw shot at the femme's helm and ankle joints effectively knocking her to the ground. {{Thanks Bro!}} Lazerbeak chirped as she escaped the bigger fembots grasp. {{Eh.}} Buzzsaw moaned.

Frenzy had finally righted himself and ran at the back of Ironhide's legs shooting him with his sonic blasters. Ironhide spun around and quite literally punted him across the battlefield.

After several seconds pretending to be a seeker, Frenzy landed on his back at Starscream's feet. The cassette groaned in pain which got him a less than pleased look from the seeker.

Buzzsaw had followed him in his journey through the air and was now blankly staring at him in a rare case of concern. {{Frenzy? You okay?}} Buzzsaw droned while cocking his head slightly. Lazerbeak zoomed over and latched onto Frenzy bringing him up into the sky whilst chattering away about energon goodies Soundwave promised to her.

Rumble watched with his mouth hanging open as his brother was kicked across the battlefield. He snarled and screamed a stream of obsinities at the red Autobot. The cassette then brought out his pile drivers and blindly slammed them into the ground.

The quake he created knocked both Decepticons and Autobots in the immediate area to the ground. {{Rumble: Control Emotions. Aim First Then Attack.}} Soundwave hissed through their connection as he pushed himself off the ground.

(SOUNDWAVE!) Megatron roared through the comm link.

(Yes, Lord Megatron?) Soundwave calmly responded in his usual monotone.

(The Autobot scout Bumblefreak has the object. Send Ravage after him. NOW! Megatron Out.) Megatron commanded then pinged out of the open line giving Soundwave no choice but to obey.

{{Ravage: Pursue Autobot Bumblebee.}} Soundwave quietly but sternly ordered.{{Consider it done.}} Ravage purred and loped away.

{{Careful mouse-breath, remember the human shocked you last time}} Frenzy teased.

{{Shut it half-pint…}}

The Cassette's watched as their sister bounded off towards the mines. All secretly hoping nothing would happen. Soundwave alerted them through their family bond and they turned back to the fray. Each taking on a different Autobot.

_**Yes. Late and short I know. Don't kill me. In all honesty I lost my drive for this story. But I will work on it because I do feel as though there is SOMETHING here. Whether or not I get that special something, only time will tell. Thanks for being patient and sorry this one is so short. Review if you this point reviews may be the only thing keeping this story alive.**_


End file.
